1. Field the Invention
This invention is related to a safety helmet which when worn by a user allows for positionally locating and visual identification of the wearer in a hostile environment. In particular, this invention in one embodiment directs itself to a safety helmet which provides for an electroluminescent strip member conformed and attached to a face shield of a safety helmet. In another embodiment, the subject system directs itself to a highly visible system where an electroluminescent lamp strip member is fixedly secured to the crown of the safety helmet. More in particular, this invention relates to a portable system which is incorporated within a safety helmet to allow the wearer complete flexibility in his or her movements. Still further, this invention relates to a safety helmet system which incorporates an electroluminescent lamp strip member electrically coupled to an electrical actuating circuit releasably mounted on the brim of the safety helmet. Still further, this invention directs itself to a safety helmet whereby the electrical actuating circuit is enclosed within an electrical actuation housing which is inserted within a pouch member and releasably coupled to the underside of the brim of the safety helmet. Further, this invention relates to a system whereby the electrical actuating circuit may be coupled to a personal alert safety system to provide a blinking of the electroluminescent lamp strip member when no motion is detected from the user over some predetermined time. Still further, due to the fact that the electroluminescent lamp strip member may be actuated to emit different and particular colors, the safety helmet may be used for identification of the wearer in a hostile environment.
2. Prior Art
Safety lights mounted on various parts of a user's body including head coverings is known in the prior art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,245,516; 5,151,678; 4,945,458; 4,999,936, D310,434; 5,111,366; 4,319,308; 3,963,917; 5,245,517; and, 5,268,827.
In some prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,458, there are provided fireman's helmets with front and rear lights. The helmets include both a front light assembly and a rear light assembly however, such provide for halogen light bulbs which provide for relatively high heat output and do not provide for the advantages of an electroluminescent light emission in hostile environments as is provided by the subject invention.
Prior art systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,366 are directed to a head covering having illuminated indicia formed thereon, however, such headdress merely includes an illuminated front panel which is edge-lit by a plurality of lamps or light emitting diodes powered from a battery source. However, such do not provide for the necessary electroluminescent light strip member in combination with the electrically actuating mechanism removably secured to a rear section of the brim of an overall helmet system.
Prior art systems such as U.S. Pat No. 5,151,678 provide for electroluminescent safety belts where such provides for battery electrical operation located within a portion of the belt. However, such systems do not provide for the combination of the electroluminescent light strip and electrical actuating circuitry removably mounted to a safety helmet as is provided in the subject invention for the purposes and objectives herein described.